Gift of Love
by whateverOne
Summary: What is the best gift you can ever give to someone you love?


**Another one-shot. I hope you will enjoy this one.**

**Please review.**

The passengers on the bus watched sympathetically as the attractive young lady with the white cane made her way carefully up the steps. She paid the driver and, using her hands to feel the location of the seats, walked down the aisle and found the seat he'd told her was empty. Then she settled in, placed her briefcase on her lap and rested her cane against her leg.

It had been a year since Rosie, 22, became blind. Due to a medical misdiagnosis she had been rendered sightless, and she was suddenly thrown into a world of darkness, anger, frustration and self-pity. And all she had to cling to was her wife, Carter.

Carter was an Air Force officer and she loved Rosie with all her heart. When Rosie first lost her sight, Carter watched Rosie sink into despair and was determined to help her wife gain the strength and confidence she needed to become independent again.

Finally, Rosie felt ready to return to her job, but how would she get there? She used to take the bus, but was now too frightened to get around the city by herself. Carter volunteered to drive her to work each day, even though they worked at opposite ends of the city. At first, this comforted Rosie, and fulfilled Carter's need to protect her sightless wife who was so insecure about performing the slightest task.

Soon, however, Carter realized the arrangement wasn't working. Rosie is going to have to start taking the bus again, Carter admitted to herself. But Rosie was still so fragile, so angry - how would she react? Just as Carter predicted, Rosie was horrified at the idea of taking the bus again.

"I'm blind!" Rosie responded bitterly. "How am I supposed to know where I am going? I feel like you're abandoning me."

Carter's heart broke to hear these words, but she knew what had to be done. She promised Rosie that each morning and evening she would ride the bus with her, for as long as it took, until she got the hang of it. And that is exactly what happened. For two solid weeks, Carter, military uniform and all, accompanied Rosie to and from work each day.

Carter taught Rosie how to rely on her other senses, specifically her hearing, to determine where she was and how to adapt to her new environment. Carter helped Rosie befriend the bus drivers who could watch out for her, and save her a seat.

Finally, Rosie decided that she was ready to try the trip on her own. Monday morning arrived, and before she left, she threw her arms around Carter, her temporary bus-riding companion, her wife, and her best friend. Her eyes filled with tears of gratitude for Carter's loyalty, her patience, and her love. Rosie said good-bye, and for the first time, they went their separate ways. Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday... Each day on her own went perfectly, and Rosie had never felt better. She was doing it! She was going to work all by herself.

On Friday morning, Rosie took the bus to work as usual. As she was paying the fare to exit the bus, the driver said, "Boy, I sure do envy you." Rosie wasn't sure if the driver was speaking to her or not. After all, who on earth would ever envy a blind lady who had struggled just to find the courage to live for the past year? Curious, she asked the driver, "Why do you say that you envy me?"

The driver responded, "It must feel good to be taken care of and protected like you are." Rosie had no idea what the driver was talking about, and again asked, "What do you mean?"

The driver answered, "You know, every morning for the past week, a fine-looking young lady in a military uniform has been standing across the corner watching you as you get off the bus. She makes sure you cross the street safely and she watches until you enter your office building. Then she blows you a kiss, gives you a little salute and walks away. You are one lucky lady."

Tears of happiness poured down Rosie's cheeks. For although she couldn't physically see Carter, she had always felt her presence. She was lucky, so lucky, for Carter had given her a gift more powerful than sight, a gift she didn't need to see to believe - the gift of love that can bring light where there is darkness.

**Anonymous reviews are welcome, so feel free to review. Your reviews make me happy. And they are appreciated. :D**


End file.
